


And She Means Everything to Me

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Colorado Avalanche, M/M, Multi, Wish Fulfillment, wishbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: On said comforter was a sleeping baby wrapped in what looked like an incredibly soft blanket.A baby that definitelywasn’tthere earlier that day.He gasps, covering his mouth. Because of course, he’d be dumb enough to summon a wishbaby right before thefucking playoffs.





	And She Means Everything to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Up_A_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/gifts).



> Happy Mother's Day, my dear Sun. I love you more than the stars in the sky.
> 
> Title of the story is from the song [She](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAAl3HV-0t0) by dodie.
> 
> Thank you to ki and charlie for the beta <3
> 
> As always, if you know someone personally in this story, I'd advise you to click away now.

It’s a surprise, to say the least.

 

JT had spent all night with Kerfy and Josty doing a Marvel movie marathon to prepare for the upcoming _A_ _vengers: Endgame_ release. He had decided it was too cold, and perfect comfy be damned, he was going to get his genuine honest-to-god comforter from his room for the three of them. So he had opened up the door to his room, and, well.

 

On said comforter was a sleeping baby wrapped in what looked like an incredibly soft blanket.

 

A baby that definitely  _wasn’t_ there earlier that day.

 

He gasps, covering his mouth. Because of course, he’d be dumb enough to summon a wishbaby right before the  _fucking playoffs._

 

But that’s not really the _only_ problem, per se.

 

So the deal is this.

 

JT loves Kerfy. JT also loves Josty. Josty and Kerfy love each other and JT and it makes for wonderful nights of sex and lounging around on the couch in a cuddle pile. But there’s no for sure label on this relationship no matter how much Gabe, Tyson, and EJ chirp them for being co-dependent idiots.

 

And as far as JT is aware, to summon a wishbaby, you have to love one person so much, almost like soul mates, yadda yadda yadda. He was taught all that in school. But there wasn’t a course or an asterisk for when you’re in, like, love with more than one person and more than one person loves you back and oh shit, maybe there might be more than one parent?

 

He also knows there’s an envelope somewhere near this baby, telling him who the other parent is, and the thought of opening that makes him sick. He doesn’t want to isolate Kerfy or Josty from the relationship, make them think they weren’t _good enough_ for JT to want a wishbaby with.

 

So there’s the problem of what’s in the envelope names-wise, and the fact that the Avalanche are facing the playoffs, and he needs to be on his A-game.

 

He walks backwards out of his room, more than a little stunned, and shuts the door quietly. He stands in the hallway, and presses his hand to the door. He takes a second, and opens the door again to check and see if the baby is still there (they are).

 

“This is real,” he says, closing the door, a little shaken. “Oh. Oh my God, this is real.”

 

All of JT’s life, he’s wanted a wishbaby. He’s read stories about them, romance novels that he’ll never admit to (except for Josty and Kerfy who have been sworn to secrecy under best friend law), watched movies about them. He’s wanted a kid to call his own, and he wanted the child to be _his_ and his partner’s.

 

Well, he guesses, _partners’s_ , now.

 

He doesn’t even realize he’s just standing there, staring at the door with his hand over his mouth until Kerfy calls his name.

 

“Over here,” he croaks out. Kerfy and Josty walk over. Kerfy wraps his arm around his waist.

 

“Did you find the Babadook in there?” Kerfy asks, pressing a kiss against JT’s shoulder blade. JT sniffs, and when had he started crying?

 

“Jay?” Josty asks, leaning against the wall.

 

“Uh,” he begins, not really knowing what to say. “It’s kind of a long story.”

 

“What, is there a secret kid you have that we didn’t know about?” Kerfy asks, rubbing his thumbs up and down JT’s sides. When JT doesn’t answer, Kerfy speaks again. “JT, what’s going on?”

 

“I _didn’t_ know about it,” JT says, voice soft and rough with tears. “There’s a kid, a baby, on the bed. A wishbaby, I guess.”

 

“No fucking way,” Kerfy says, a little awed.

 

“Can we see them?” Josty asks, smiling brightly.

 

JT turns around, tear tracks streaking his face as he nods. “Yeah, yeah you can. We’ve gotta be quiet, though, they’re sleeping.”

 

They open the door, and JT half expects the baby to be gone, like they were a figment of his imagination. But no, they’re still there, curled in the blanket, a pink hat on their head.

 

“A girl,” Kerfy says softly, and it sounds like he’s about to cry too.

 

“What?” JT turns to him.

 

“Pink hat, pink blanket, it’s archaic but the universe is showing you that your baby is a girl,” Kerfy says. “Obviously you could check, but.”

 

“Oh,” JT says, daring to take a couple of steps to sit on the king sized bed. She’s so small, he thinks as he rests a hand on her hat. “Hi, bug.”

 

The baby blinks her eyes open, takes a look at JT, and closes her eyes again. JT takes a shaky breath, laughing softly.

 

“She’s mine,” JT says. “Do you think I—that I could pick her up?”

 

“I think you should,” Kerfy says. JT smiles, soft. He picks her up gently, and chuckles.

 

“I—I’m afraid I’m gonna drop her,” JT says, a little shaky. Josty sits down on the bed gingerly.

 

“Put your hands like this and cradle her head,” Josty says softly, resting JT’s hand under her head. “You’re okay, she’s okay.”

 

“Hi, baby girl,” JT says, looking down at her and suddenly, everything’s changed. The playoffs don’t matter, the season’s almost over, and he has a baby girl. “You’re so loved already, don’t you know that?”

 

Josty looks up, smiling at Kerfy who’s taking photos on his phone. Kerfy walks to sit behind JT, hooking his chin over JT’s shoulder.

 

“She’s gorgeous,” Kerfy kisses JT’s cheek. “She has your eyes.”

 

“There should be the envelope,” JT says, though it’s already in Josty’s hands. “I don’t want to open it, though.”

 

“What? Why not?” Josty asks. JT looks down at her, and then at Josty.

 

“Wishbabies can only be granted because of two people, right? Well, I love you guys, and I don’t want to, like, make one of you think that I love the other more because that’s not true, and I don’t want to, like, force you into caring for someone you don’t want to because—” JT rambles, though he’s cut off by Kerfy.

 

“Wait, woah, babe. Where does it say anywhere that it can _only_ be two people the universe gives wishbabies to?” Kerfy asks. JT shrugs, holding the baby close.

 

“I didn’t think it worked any other way?” he tries, though the knots in his stomach are already coming undone. JT can breathe again.

 

“Even if it wasn’t, we wouldn’t be angry if the universe picked one of us over the other, we’re still a family,” Josty says. “Now there’s just a baby girl added into the mix.”

 

“I love you, too, by the way,” Kerfy says. “Both of you.”

 

“Yeah, ditto,” Josty grins. JT chuckles wetly.

 

“Ditto? Really, Tys?” JT sniffs. Josty leans forward and kisses his forehead.

 

“The names in the envelope don’t matter, we’re all going to take care of her whether you like it or not,” Josty says.

 

“I love you,” JT says again. Josty opens the envelope, and smiles.

 

“See? I don’t know what you were so worried about,” Josty says, turning the card to show JT.

 

_Congratulations,_

_JT Compher,_

_Alexander Kerfoot,_

_ & _

_Tyson Jost_

 

“No way,” Kerfy says, smiling. “See, Jay? There was nothing to worry about.”

 

“Yeah, she’s ours,” JT looks at the card. “Oh God. She’s going to have so many uncles.”

 

“Oh God, Tyson and Gabe are going to be insufferable,” Kerfy says, realization dawning. “And I don’t know what’s worse: the fact that they won’t leave us alone as soon as we tell them, or the fact that we’ll absolutely need them.”

 

“Can I hold her?” Josty asks, and JT nods, handing her over.

 

“Hello, baby,” Josty says softly, rocking her back and forth. “Did you know that you’re loved more than all the stars in the sky? Because you are. Your dads and I love you so much.”

 

“Skylar,” JT says after a moment.  


“What?” Kerfy asks.

 

“We should name her Skylar. I’ve always loved that name, and you know, _‘You’re loved more than all the stars in the sky,’_ ” JT says, reaching out to touch her head. “Sky, Skylar.”

 

“What about Jones as a middle name? Old fashioned, but kind of pretty?” Kerfy asks.

 

“Skylar Jones Compher. That’s beautiful,” Josty says, and JT doesn’t know if he’s ever heard Josty sound more in love with anything before. And that’s something, because JT sees how Josty reacts when he goes to the Ultimate Dinosaur Exhibit at the Denver Museum. “Who knew you were such a fuckin’ sap, Jay?”

 

“Shut up,” JT flushes, though he smiles. Skylar, however, decides that she’s had enough of sleeping. She wakes up, letting out soft cries. JT wants to hold her, to coddle her and tell her everything is going to be okay. He also kind of wants to cry, because she’s crying. He thinks he finally understands why his mom is so emotional at birthdays, now.

 

“I think she’s hungry,” Josty says, handing her back to JT. “Kerfy and I will go to the store and get formula? I’ll call my Momma too and see what essentials we should get. God, what a Mother’s Day gift. _Hey mom, happy Mother’s Day, oh and by the way, you’re a grandmother._ ”

 

“I guess we can say goodbye to sleep for the next eighteen years,” Kerfy chuckles. “Welcome to the world, Skylar Jones.”

 

“Worth every lost minute,” JT says. He’s got his family. What could be better than this?

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about the Avalanche on twitter! @calemakars


End file.
